Delaware
"Delaware" is the seventeenth episode of Season Three of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Marc Roskin and directed by Damian Kindler. It is the forty-eighth episode of the series overall, and debuted on April 1, 2016. Synopsis With a single day left before The Hidden One regains omnipotence, Abbie and Crane must do the unthinkable in a last-ditch effort to save the world. Meanwhile, Jenny, Joe and Sophie devise a plan to stall as the Witnesses work.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160309fox10/ Recap At home, Ichabod is grinding cappuccino when Abbie returns. He figures that they should embrace life to the full if they’re going to the Catacombs, and Abbie agrees. She gives Ichabod the gourmet doughnut that she bought for him and he eats it, and she drinks the cappuccino. Abbie then admits that she’s scared of going to the catacombs, but refuses to let Ichabod go alone. Later at the archive, Joe, Jenny, and Sophie complain to Ichabod and Abbie that their new “ally,” Pandora, will screw them over eventually. Pandora, listening, points out that the Hidden One will slaughter her along with the rest of humanity now that the Hidden One has cast out. Daniel arrives and asks if it’s a good time to join the team, and everyone stares at Abbie. She talks to Daniel privately and he says that he’s there to help save the world. Abbie tells him that she could forgive herself if anything happened to him, but Daniel insists that he wants to be there and says that after it’s all over, they’ll take a vacation and make up for lost time. Once Abbie agrees to let Daniel help, she tells the team that they have eight hours until the Hidden One becomes omnipotent. Ichabod says that he and Abbie will go to the Delaware River and use Betsy’s flag to enter the Catacombs, restore Pandora’s Box, and use it to drain the Hidden One’s power. Meanwhile, the rest of them will slow down the Hidden One by any means necessary. Daniel points out that they’re short of intel on their enemy, and wonders why Ichabod and Abbie both have to go to the Catacomb. Pandora explains that the Box can only be restored if both Witnesses are present. Jenny realizes that Pandora isn’t going, and figures that she’s staying out of harm’s way. Pandora notes that she’s the only one who knows what the Hidden One is capable of, and Ichabod ends the meeting. As they drive to the Delaware, Ichabod remembers his last meeting with Betsy. Abbie realizes that he’s distracted, and Ichabod explains that Betsy was changed when she returned from the Catacombs. They were close before she left, but afterward she only sent him a letter terminating their friendship. At the archive, Jenny says that they have to focus on the hourglass. Pandora says that the Hidden One will take it to Bear Mountain, which sits on a focal point of ancient energies. Using those energies, he will amplify the power further. Washington’s journal shows that Bear Mountain is surrounded by ley lines, and Pandora says that they can focus the power against the Hidden one. Ichabod and Abbie take a boat out onto the river and Ichabod has Abbie unfurl an American flag. She sings “The Star Spangled Banner” and they’re transported to the River Styx: Gateway to the Underworld. As they row down the Styx, Abbie points out that they’ve also been seemingly dead several times each. She worries that the losses are wearing them both down, and Ichabod says that he prefers to focus on what they have. Abbie notes that Ichabod never waves in his faith, and he says that when it concerns the two of them, he has no greater certainty. The Witnesses spot Washington’s crew on the shore: dead, for over 200 years, and they go ashore. Pandora uses a mystic compass to direct the team to the spot where the ley lines meet, and they plant spikes in a precise formation to channel the energies. On shore, Ichabod confirms that Washington handpicked the team for the missions. There is shrapnel from an explosive charge on their boat, and Ichabod finds a letter on one corpse. The handwriting belongs to Betsy, and it says that Revere went back to lead the battle in the real world. Meanwhile, a traitor attacked the solders on the boat and set off a bomb. Ichabod figures that Washington and Betsy survived, gained the Eye of Providence, and returned to 1776. He suggests that the Betsy who returned was not the real Betsy, but Abbie points out that the real Washington came back and they head out. Atop Bear Mountain, the Hidden One senses the efforts against him. With less than hour, Joe and Jenny finish planting their spikes. Pandora realizes that the Hidden One knows that they’re there as storm clouds form. Everyone takes cover as the storm sweeps over them. Ichabod and Abbie find no maps showing a route to the Catacombs, and one of the corpses comes to life and attacks Ichabod. Abbie cuts it in half and they realize that they’re dealing with zombies. The dismembered creature attacks Abbie, and Ichabod runs it through. He finds a charm around its neck and tells Abbie that it gives its wearer the curse of eternal life. He figures that the zombie was one of Howe’s spies, and that Washington anticipated the saboteur. Ichabod checks Betsy’s letter and realizes that it contains a coded message. Once the storm ends, the team reassembles and Pandora warns that her compass was broken during the attack. Joe offers to get Washington’s map of the Delaware Valley from Jenny’s trailer and text them the coordinates before time runs out. Once he leaves, Daniel tells Jenny to recon the Hidden One while Pandora and Sophie go with him. Ichabod and Abbie proceed go through the woods and come to a portal with the Catacombs on the other side. Abbie braces herself, and Ichabod assures her that she’s not alone. He offers his hand and Abbie takes it, and they step through. Joe finds the map at the trailer and works out the ley line coordinates. Jenny spots the Hidden One on the mountain top and calls Daniel. She gets a clear shot at the hourglass but Daniel tells her to stick to the plan. Jenny fakes the transmission breaking up and moves in. Joe texts the coordinates to Sophie and then goes outside. Ezra is just pulling up and says that he was close by and thought he’d say hello. He wonders if it’s a bad time. Jenny aims at the hourglass, but the Hidden One slams her down and then pulls her to him. He takes her love and says that he will turn it into pain, and sends it out. Joe is talking to Ezra when the energy fills him. He clutches at his chest and tells Ezra to run, and then starts to transform. The Hidden One tells jenny that the man she loves shall forever more be a beast. Joe finishes his transformation and attacks Ezra, who tries to start his SUV and drive away. Sophie tells Daniel that she can’t raise Joe or Jenny. Daniel says that they can’t panic and make a premature move, and Pandora agrees. She tells them to finish their task and goes to delay the Hidden One, despite Daniel’s objections. The Wendigo rips the SUV door off and prepares to kill Ezra, but Jenny arrives and draws to open his fire. She tries to get through to Joe, and she shoots him with a tracking bullet. Jenny then gets into her truck and drives off with Ezra. Daniel drives up the mountain to the coordinates and they proceed on foot. As they ascend, Sophie tells Daniel that it tore her and Abbie up to keep him in the dark. Daniel says that he was told to keep an eye on Abbie, and Walters was his primary contact. He figures that the fact Abbie is a Witness has something to do with it, and vows to protect her. Ichabod and Abbie enter the Catacombs, and Abbie admits that she still isn’t sure how to distinguish reality from her imagination when she talked to Ichabod during her solitude. Ichabod admits that he did the same thing and suggests that they watch over each other. Abbie reminds herself that she beat the prison, and they enter the tunnels. The Witnesses follow Pandora’s instructions and find the hidden door she indicated. The passage leads to an inner table with an altar in the center. Betsy is lying at the base, seemingly dead. They figure that the Eye was kept there, and the magical properties kept Betsy’s body intact Jenny and Ezra go to Ezra’s storage unit and he tells his daughter that he knows about the Wendigo. The storage unit is filled with monster-hunting weapons, and Ezra says that he knows all about monsters since before Jenny and Abbie was born. He gets out an obsidian blade and a bone bowl, and tells Jenny the incantation to recite once she fills the bowl with Joe’s blood. Ezra gives him a gun with special and ammo and tells Jenny that it’s a last resort but will take down any monster. When Jenny wonders how much her father knows, Ezra shows her a photo of Corbin and Evans. He explains that he served with them, and says that he’ll answer her questions once they save Joe because he owes Corbin that much. Ichabod says that they should say a few words over Betsy, but Abbie figures that Betsy isn’t dead. Betsy comes back to life and looks up at Ichabod. Pandora approaches the Hidden One and says that he never loved her. He gestures, causing her to collapse, and says that he will take her life when the last grain falls. Daniel and Sophie place the last spike, and magical energy shoots between the rods to form a dome. As the last grain falls, Pandora looks at the hourglass in triumph. The grain hangs, suspended, and the Hidden One rounds on her. Betsy welcomes Ichabod and he introduces Abbie. The two women glare at each other. Jenny and Ezra go to the forest, and jenny tracks the Wendigo heading toward them. While they wait, Ezra explains that he had to leave as part of the deal, and it was for Jenny’s protection. The Wendigo approaches and Jenny slashes him and puts the blood into the bowl. She recites the incantation to lift the curse. The Wendigo ignores the incantation and smashes her aside, and Ezra calls to her. Jenny yells at him not to shoot, and the Wendigo smashes Ezra down. As it advances on him, Jenny picks up the gun and yells at Joe to stop. When he goes after Ezra, Jenny shoots him. The Wendigo transforms back to Joe, and he tells Jenny that it’s okay because she had to. He says that he loves her and dies. The Hidden One melts the spikes with a gesture, destroying the barrier as it forms. The last grain falls and the Hidden One takes the power for himself. He glows with energy and tells Pandora that her husband is gone and all that remains is his final wish to destroy the world. Betsy explains that she and Washington retrieved the Eye. She stayed behind looking for treasures and the door closed, trapping her. Betsy knew that he wouldn’t come back, and the energies kept her alive. She finally accepted her fate, and Ichabod asks if they won the Revolutionary War. She assumes that only a year has passed. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross *Zach Appelman as Joseph Corbin *Lance Gross as Daniel Reynolds *Jessica Camacho as Sophia Foster *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Guest Starring *James McDaniel as Ezra Mills *Peter Mensah as The Hidden One *Mark Campbell as George Washington *Alexander Ward as Joseph Corbin (Wendigo form) Co-Starring *Stephen M. LaBar Jr. as Park Ranger Trivia Production Notes *You can see Stone Mountain in the background as they take their boat up the Delaware heading for the Catacombs. Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 317Promo1.jpg 317Promo2.jpg 317Promo3.jpg 317Promo4.jpg 317Promo5.jpg 317Promo6.jpg 317Promo7.jpg 317Promo8.jpg 317Promo9.jpg 317Promo10.jpg 317Promo11.jpg Screencaps 317Pandora.png 317GoldThread.png 317BetsyRoss.png 317Hourglass.png 317IchabodAbbie.png 317River.png 317River1.png 317Compas.png 317Boat.png 317Passanger.png 317CreatingStorm.png 317Pandora1.png 317GateToCatacombs.png 317GateToCatacombs1.png 317Hourglass1.png 317Jenny.png 317Joe.png 317HiddenOne.png 317HiddenOne1.png 317Wendigo.png 317Pandora2.png 317Wendigo1.png 317FightingWendigo.png 317DeadBetsy.png 317HiddenOne2.png 317Wendigo2.png 317JoeDead.png 317MagicalBarrier.png 317HiddenOnePandora.png Videos Sleepy Hollow 3x17 Promo "Delaware" (HD) References ---- Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes